Broken
by Live Like We're Dying
Summary: Bella meets Edward, falls in love. He tells her news that shatters her world. Read to see the memories Bella remembers before the big day. Song: Broken by Lifehouse.


_I hope you enjoy this little one shot deal here. It made me cry, but I don't know about you guys. I will update others soon, don't worry. The song in here is Broken by Lifehouse. It's a very good song listen to it sometime!!!!_

_-Samantha _

* * *

_Broken.  
Isabella's Story  
One-Shot._

I stood in front of the mirror, tears running down my cheeks. I looked so sad, broken and defeated. I leaned over, unrolled some tissue paper and dabbed my eyes, which made my cry harder. I started to shake, I walked back a little bit till I came in contact with the cool bathroom wall and slide down, just giving up. He was getting married to her, and I had to watch tomorrow. I promised him, my best friend, that I'll be there no matter what. Sobs racked my body, I clutched my knees to my chest, hoping to stop them. Why does it hurt so much to see the one you love marrying someone else, that's not you? To see that they would spend life together, while you spent life alone.

_The broken clock is a comfort  
__It helps me sleep tonight  
__Maybe it can start tomorrow  
__From stealing all my time_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~ Five years ago ~*~

"Alice!" I whined, stomping my foot on her bathroom floor, "I don't want to go." I crossed my arms and pouted. She looked down to my right foot that I had stomped, to my crossed arms and then pouting face. She laughed at me, I smiled a little, "Nice to know that me pouting makes you laugh."

She pulled me towards the front door, "It'll be fun!" She exclaimed, bounding out the door to her lovers awaiting arms. I looked away, giving them their moment.

"Bella!" Jasper's voice called front the porch steps, I looked up. I saw him with his arms out, inviting me into a big hug. I smiled, walked over to him and hugged him like a brother. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett were like my siblings to me, they helped me through everything.

He ushered me to the car, I got in the backseat with Emmett and Rose. I said hi and got settled, wanting to know where we were going to head to.

"Where are we going?" I whined, after five minutes of silence.

Emmett chuckled and looked at Rose, putting his arm around her shoulder, "You still haven't told her yet?"

Rose shook her head, putting her hand on Emmett's chest and looking at him, "No, it's a surprise."

I groaned, slamming back in the seat and muttered, "I hate surprises." I continued to, hopefully, burn a hole in the rear view mirror while glaring at Jasper. Alice turned the volume up on the radio and we listened to songs, I sighed, looked out the window and saw that we were in Seattle. She dressed me up nicely, took me out, and today was September 13th.

I uncrossed my arms, shot forward and glared at Alice, "You're taking me out for my birthday?!" I shrieked at her. Emmett's booming laughing filled the car, making the frame shake. I sat there, glaring at her while she was smiling.

She nodded her head, "Yep. You need to get out silly." She stuck her tongue out at me and Jasper pulled into a parking lot that was already filling with cars. I groaned and got out of the car, I looked over at it to Rosalie, "I'm not going to enjoy this." I crossed my arms and followed them inside.

**

* * *

**

~*~ _Later after dinner ~*~_

I wiped my mouth on a napkin, leaned back in the chair. They had taken me out to dinner, expensive, I would say. I folded my hands in my lap, and looked at them, "You guys didn't have to do this." I said, shyly.

Rose set her fork down, shaking her head from side to side, "We had to Bella." She looked at Alice then back to me, "It's not everyday you turn twenty three." She smiled and went back to eating.

I smiled back and Emmett patted me on the back, "You're growing up so fast." Emmett said, pretending to cry. We laughed at him, Alice's phone went off.

She dropped her fork, dug around in her purse and pulled out her cell phone, "Hello?" She said, shaking her head to the side to get her short, spiky hair out of her eyes.

She drank some of her water, her eyes bugged open more, she slammed her cup to the table and coughed, "You're here!" She shrieked, looking behind her to the door. I followed her gaze and saw a bronze haired man walk through the front door.

I'm sure my heart skipped some beats. He closed his cell phone and looked around the room. I saw some of the ladies whispering together and pointing towards his. Jealousy boiled up in me, I didn't even know him and I had already fallen.

He spotted us and walked over with a crooked smile on his face. His emerald eyes sparkled and met mine, his grin grew bigger. I smiled back at him, feeling my face heat up.

Alice chirped in when he got here, "Bella this is Edward," She motioned towards him, "Edward this is Bella, he's our friend."

He stuck out his hand and I shook it, feeling electricity flow through him to me. I looked up at him and smiled again, "Hello."

We let go of hands and he sat down next to me, "Hello, Bella." My heart skipped so many beats.

_And I am here still waiting  
__Though I still have my doubts  
I__ am damaged at best  
__Like you've already figured out_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~Present time~*~

There were three knocks on the bathroom door. I stopped crying, wiping away my tears and cleared my throat, "Yeah?"

There was a sigh outside of the door, "Bella, it's me," There was a pause, "Edward." I whimpered low, tears falling down my face and onto my shirt.

_I'm falling apart  
__I'm barely breathing  
__With a broken heart  
__That's still beating_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~Two years later from her birthday~*~

A loud crash of thunder and lightning had me shutting the curtains and running to the middle of the living room. I came over to Alice's, by myself, Edward was suppose to come over soon too. I was excited, I liked him and Alice said he had liked me back. We had met back about two years ago and we are very good friends now. More like best friends, you could say.

I sat crossed legged in the middle of the carpet and took deep breaths. Trying to calm myself. Alice and Jasper were upstairs getting games out and movies, scary movies. "Great..." I breathed. Just what I need on a rainy day.

Emmett and Rosalie had came over earlier and were upstairs doing who knows what. My eyes were closed when the door opened and a gust of cold, rainy, smelly air hit me. I was wearing pajama shorts and a camosile. I opened my eyes, shrieked and hid behind the couch as the lightning crashed.

I heard Edward chuckling, he stepped in and shook his head, getting water everywhere. He took off his jacket and looked at me, I was shaking behind the couch. His amused face went sincere and worried, "Bella, did I scare you?" He asked, walking towards me.

I slowly stood up, still shaking from the cold, "Oh, Bella." He said, jogged over to me and hugged me tightly. Something that was added to our friendship, "You're freezing."

I looked up at him, my chin resting on his chest, "No, you scared the shit out of me." I smiled and he laughed.

There was a flash of bright light, but no thunder. I looked towards the staircase to find Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper standing there. Alice held a camera and was grinning like a physco killer. Rosalie was 'aw' ing. Jasper and Emmett were rolling their eyes.

"So cute!" Alice exclaimed, running down the rest, throwing the carmera on the couch and joining us. She wore the same as me. I notice Jasper was holding the game Twister. I giggled.

"Brother in the room," Emmett exclaimed, covering his eyes, "Hands off her." He said, Edward removed his hands from around my waist and held onto my hand instead.

"Twister?" He said, glancing at the game, "I didn't know." He said, blushing a little. Edward, blushing?

"That's okay," Rosalie said, holding up a pair of shorts and muscle shirt, "I've got what you need." She tossed them to him and pointed towards the bathroom down the hall.

_In the pain  
__There is healing  
__In your name  
__I find meaning_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~Present time~*~

"Bella?!" Edward's frantic voice called from the other side. I shook my head, like he could hear me. I heard him step back and he yelled down the hall, "Alice!!"

There were footsteps running towards the door, Alice's footsteps. I could hear her tiny fists pounding on the door, "Bella?!" She called, pounding harder.

I crawled towards the door to let her in, she would understand, right? I twisted the knob and allowed her in, quickly slamming it in Edward's face.

She locked the door behind her, and I crawled back over to the tub. She sat down next to me, and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. I rested my head on her shoulder, sobbing queitly.

She nudged me, "Bella," I looked up at her, through watery eyes, "What's wrong?" She said, her face breaking down, like she too was going to cry.

Sobs racked my body, tears fell down my face, "I can't take it anymore." I sobbed, "I...ca-can't...I...don't think I ca-can she him...marry...her, Alice." I looked up from the tile floor to her face, I took a deep breath, holding the tears back so I could tell her, "It hurts to much." I let the breath out and the tears and sobs took over.

_So I'm holding on  
__I'm holding on  
__I'm holding on  
__I'm barely holding on to you_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~Two years ago~*~

I laughed as Edward picked me up and threw me onto his couch, getting on top of me and tickling my sides, "Edward!" I screamed, laughs taking over, "Stop!" I said, out of breath.

"What's the magic word?" He said, looking down at me and smiling.

"Please?!" I screamed laughing. I tried moving my hands down to protect my sides but his left hand held my tiny wrist above my head.

He stopped, I started to breath again, he looked at me, emotion in his eyes. His face got closer to mine and my heart rate and breathing sped up again. His lips connected with mine and I was sent soaring, it was a quick peck. He must have read me somehow. This is what I wanted for so long. I was happy for once.

He lifted his head to look at me, his face in a grin, "You're to easy to read, Isabella Swan."

_The broken locks were a warning  
__You got inside my head  
__I tried my best to be guarded  
__I'm an open book instead. _

_**

* * *

**_

~*~Present time~*~

"Bella?" Alice said, her voice breaking too. I had made her cry too, I wiped my eyes and looked at her, "Did you ever tell him you loved him?"

I closed my eyes, seeing his reflection behind my eye lids. Him smiling that crooked smile that sent my heart soaring. I opened them, his face disappearing, I looked her straight in the eyes, "I tried."

_And I still see your reflection  
__Inside of my eyes  
__That are looking for purpose  
__They're still looking for life_

**_

* * *

_**

~*~ A year ago, from tomorrow ~*~

"Edward!" I called from his kitchen. He went up stairs to freshen up. Tonight was going to be the night that I would tell him that I have loved him for four years. I heard his footsteps coming downstairs.

I flipped the pancake over. He loved pancakes for dinner, he was so strange. I heard him said 'goodbye' really quick and then his phone close. Who was he talking to?

I turned around, gave him a hug and he sat down, I got the other pancakes out of the oven and set them on the table, along with syrup and sunny side up eggs.

"Yum," He said, picking up a pancake, "Looks good, thank you, Bella." I smiled at him and went back to cooking. There was awkward silence between us, I took a deep breath.

I turned around, "Edward I-"

"Edward?" A female voice floated through the room. I glanced at the doorway that lead to the living room that had the front door. In walked a strawberry blonde girl, wearing high heels, skinny jeans and a tshirt that showed a little to much.

She walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. My heart broken into a million pieces, he didn't tell me that he had a girlfriend?! My breathing hitched, I tried to calm it.

_I'm falling apart  
__I'm barely breathing  
__With a broken heart  
__That's still beating_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~Continue on the night~*~

She unhooked her lips from his and stood behind him, hands resting on his chest. I looked from her hands to her and she smiled, "Hi, I'm Tanya." She said, waving.

I waved back, "I'm Bella."

She smiled back at me, Edward got up, grabbing her hand and walking towards me, "Bella, this is my fiance, Tanya. We're getting married a year from now."

I swear my life stopped right there. They were getting married, spending the rest of their lives together. Tears tried to force themselves to fall but I wouldn't let them, I took a deep breath and smiled, "Congratulations." My heart burned when I said that to them. I knew I wasn't, I was far from being happy for them.

_In the pain  
__(In the pain)  
__Is there healing?  
__In your name  
__(In your name)  
__I find meaning _

_**

* * *

**_

~*~Continue on the night~*~

Edward looked at me, his eyes full of love for Tanya. He looked at me, still, eyes searching mine, I filled them for happiness, just for him. I hid the tears that wanted to tell the truth.

"What did you want to say earlier?" Edward asked, sliding his hand around her waist. Pain shot through my heart and through my body. I looked up from his hand to his eyes.

I shook my head, "Not-"

The smoke detector went off, my eyes shot over to the stove were I had left the pancake. Edward ran over and I ran over too. Tanya ran to get the fire extinguisher. I grabbed the pan, Edward shut the stove off and fan the detector. Our hands accidentally touched, sending that same electricity that always happened. He looked down at me, like he had felt it to. I took a picture, in my head, of his face. I was going to save that forever.

_So I'm holding on  
__(I'm still holding)  
__I'm holding on  
__(I'm holding on)  
__I'm holding on  
__(I'm still holding)  
I__'m barely holding on to you_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~Week later from that night~*~

I had woken up to another day, a day that was spent without him. I was just barely hanging on, I drove to the grocery store, got out and ran in. The rain had been going on nonstop, I was already getting sick of Washington already, again.

I grabbed a cart, and pushed it down the canned food aisle.

"What else do we need?" I heard his voice say. My heart fluttered, and ached for him to touch me, to love me. I looked up and saw him standing there, holding a can and talking into his cell phone.

He must have felt my eyes on him, he looked up from the can to me. He smiled, "Okay, babe. Love you too." And shut his phone. I looked away, blinking the tears away.

Edward was in front of the cart, hands on the metal, "How are you?" He asked, slowly.

"I'm fine." I managed.

He looked behind me then back to me, and smirked, "It's raining, still." He chuckled, but it wasn't his contagious chuckle, just a boring one.

I nodded my head, not smiling at all. He looked me up and down, I looked like shit.

"Will you be there?" He asked, I looked at him, taking yet another picture, "For the wedding? For me?"

I couldn't say no, "Yeah, I'll be there,"

He straightened up, he was going to leave, "No matter what?"

I took a deep breath, "No matter what."

He smiled that smile, stopping my heart, "Good." He walked past me, I pushed the cart forward, tears falling down my face.

I felt his hand grab my arm, I stopped and looked at him through watery eyes, "Are you going to be okay?" I sniffled, and shook my head yes. I lied to him, and I hated it.

_I'm hanging on another day  
__Just to see what you will throw my way  
__And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
__You said that I will be okay_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~The night he told her the news.~*~

I left the house, broken in a million pieces. I ran to the car, got in, and sped down his driveway. I hit the highway and drove. I was going to Alice the news.

Some lights on the highway were broken, just like me. I kept driving. He had left me alone, I was going to be alone forever.

I made it to her house, tripped while hopping out of my car. I ran to the front door and banged my fists on it.

"Alice!" I screamed, probably waking up the neighbors, "Jasper!" I heard two pairs of footsteps running towards the door. Jasper stood in the doorway, in his boxers and tshirt. I fell into his arms and sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around me and told me everything is going to be okay. I shook my head, "No it's not."

"Why?" Alice asked, bringing us into the house, she rubbed my back.

I lifted my head to look at her, "He's getting married," Alice and Jasper froze.

"What?!" Jasper said, shocked. Alice was already on the phone, calling Emmett and Rose.

_Broken light on the freeway  
__Left me here alone  
__I may have lost my way now  
__I haven't forgotten my way home_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~Present time~*~

Alice's watery light blue eyes looked down at me, "I'm sorry." She said, hugging me, "I thought you tried again."

I shook my head, covering my eyes with my hands, "I can't ruin their love."

Alice sighed and hugged me closer to her. My heart, was still beating, but it felt broken, like I have been for five years.

_I'm falling apart  
__I'm barely breathing  
__With a broken heart  
__That's still beating_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~Present time~*~

Alice got up, pulling me up with her. I looked in the mirror at myself, I was a mess. I looked away before the image burned in my mind. She pulled my towards the door and opened it, "Let's get you to bed."

I nodded, Edward was nowhere to be found, and I was great full for that. She pulled me towards their guest bedroom. I opened the door, told her thanks, closed it and headed for the bed.

I froze when I saw who was laying in it, "Edward?" I asked, my breathing stilled.

He looked up from his lap to me, his eyes full of sadness, "Bella, I made you cry."

I shook my head and laughed, it was so fake, "No you didn't."

He stood up, "I heard you say that you were to late." He stepped closer, "To late for what?"

"Nothing." I moved my head to face the ground, away from his face.

His hand went under my chin, and forced me to look up, "To late for what?" He repeated.

I sighed, closing my eyes, "To late for your love." I said, looking at his face as it broke down. His lips in a firm line went into a frown, and his eyebrows went up.

_In the pain  
__(In the pain)  
__There is healing  
__In your name  
__(in your name)  
__I find meaning_

He left without another word, left me there. I ran to the bed, and broke down, I cried myself to sleep that night. I dreamed of Edward and I, owning our own house, with two kids running around the backyard. We were happy. We were together. And we were in love.

_So I'm holding on  
__(I'm still holding)  
__I'm holding on  
__(I'm still holding)  
__I'm holding on  
__(I'm still holding)  
__I'm barely holding on to you_

_**

* * *

**_

~*~The wedding day~*~

"Bella, wake up!" I heard Alice whisper in my ear. I opened my eyes to be greeted by the sun. I closed them again.

"Oh no you don't." Jasper said, grabbing the covers off of me. I felt Emmett's arms wrap around me and hauled me out of bed.

I opened them and I was in the bathroom. Alone, with Alice and Rose. I gulped as the boys left me with them.

"Please don't." I said, Alice laughed.

"We just have clothes for you. That's it." Rose explained and pointed to a dress bag. Alice pushed me towards the shower that was running. I took my clothes off and hopped in, letting the hot water wash away my dreams.

Today was Edward's day, I wasn't going to ruin that for him. I washed my hair and body, Alice handed me a towel. I dried off and grabbed the clothes and put them on. A nice dress shirt, black skirt and high heels.

"Wow." I said, resting my hands on my stomach. I admired myself in the mirror. Alice and Rose were staring at me through the mirror.

"Wow is right." Alice said, smiling. She looked at Rose, "We did a good job." They gave each other high fives and hugged each other too, I rolled my eyes.

_**

* * *

**_

~*~The wedding~*~

I watched as Tanya walked down the aisle, a smile on her face, Edward smiled at her too. This wasn't his normal smile, this was his love smile. I smirked at them, so happy together.

He grabbed her hand, they said their vows, slipped the rings onto each other, and kissed. I looked away. They danced together, Emmett and Jasper not wanting to dance with their sister-in-law, they hated her. I don't blame them. Alice and Rose didn't dance with Edward, they were pissed at him. Carlisle and Esme told them that they were happy but he could have done better, and left.

I sat at the table, watching as they danced together. Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, Edward and Tanya. So happy, so in love. A tear trailed down my face, Edward turned around to face me. He took in my face, his crumbling, and a tear, too, trailed down his face.

I had broken him, he was in love with her, and I destroyed that. I wiped it away and smiled towards him, I pointed to my foot, "My toe." I mouthed, he smiled and laughed. I smiled back.

He twirled her around and faced me again, "I love you" He mouthed.

I smiled, "I love you too." I mouthed back.

He winked at me, blew me a kiss and mouthed, "Thank you." I pretend to grab the kiss, my lips tingling, and placed my hand over my heart. Letting his kiss sink in.

_I'm holding on  
__(I'm still holding)  
__I'm holding on  
__(I'm still holding)  
__I'm holding on  
__(I'm still holding)  
__I'm barely holding on to you..._

_

* * *

__Let me hear your thoughts. Review, tell me what you thought. : ) Sorry for so many time jumps, it just had to go like that. _


End file.
